


One Time Thing

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: "Hey. Is your face okay?" Atsumu leans back slightly, brows pulled together in concern, "You look like you're emotionally constipated.""Shut up."Then Sakusa leans forward, closes his eyes and presses his lips against something cool.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 342





	One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever feel like you're a blob that has been steamrolled by those road-flatteners? because work is surely making me feel like that hahaaaa. i'm working on a few fics (one almost finished) but will need to take some time to edit. in the meanwhile, please enjoy this

"This is a one-time thing," He threatens.

They can hear the babble of the rest of the camp's attendants outside wandering in the halls, buying drinks from the vending machine at the corner, showering, goofing off, moaning about homework, sore thighs and bruised knees. Things Sakusa aren't doing, having given his cousin the slip earlier when he took a shower at twice the speed before running off without a warning.

In fact, Sakusa can hear him in the hallway right now, asking Kourai if he's seen him around.

"Sakusa?" Sakusa yanks his ear away from the slit in the door with a wince, wondering if Kourai accidentally missed the lesson on what an indoor voice is. Last time he checked, Komori wasn't hard of hearing, "Nope! Why?"

"Oh, nothing, he just ditched me all of the sudden," Komori laughs, voice tapering away. Sakusa continues to glare at Atsumu, who has his back pressed up against one of the walls of the darkened, smaller gyms, "Maybe he wandered off to the study room...."

"I will keep my eyes out for him!" Kourai yells. Sakusa shuffles Atsumu away from the door, closer towards the shadows and away from the light coming in from the bottom of the door.

His cousin doesn't reply. Sakusa breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn't hear footsteps. He doesn't exactly want to explain to Komori why he's in a dark gym with Miya Atsumu out of all people.

A whisper cuts through the empty gym, "Not like you to run off without your cousin, eh, Sakkun?"

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face."

Atsumu raises a cocky, unbleached eyebrow. Sakusa stares at them. He wonders why Atsumu never dyed them together with his hair, they look like furry, black caterpillars. 

At _least_ be consistent, like Terushima from Johzenji.

"Hellooo?" Atsumu waves a hand over his face, "My face too good looking for you?"

_Yes_ , Sakusa thinks, remembering of the way Atsumu smiled to himself when Sakusa's cross spike won them the last three-on-three of the day before they were released to stretch and have dinner. It was equal parts smugness and elation and made him look sincere for once.

"You wish," He says instead, "Keep that smile on and Kita-san will scold you."

Atsumu shivers, looking left and right, "Shh!" He jumps forward to clap a hand at his mouth. Sakusa knocks the arm away with a scowl, "There's an urban legend in our school that—"

"Kita-san isn't a demon you can summon."

Atsumu whispers harshly, "And how do _you_ know, Tokyo boy?" His head whips left and right. Sakusa breathes in through his nose, wondering why he ever made this choice, "You don't know Kita like I do, okay?"

"I'd sell you to the next person who wanders by. Kita-san seems to have a better head on his shoulders."

Atsumu rolls his eyes, "Real mature of you."

Sakusa scowls.

From the light that comes through the bottom of the double doors, Sakusa can see his cheeks darken slightly, an uncomfortable, flustered feeling blooming from his own chest as their bickering comes to a halt.

The gymnasium they took over has no nets set up. The basketball hoops hanging from the ceiling have been retracted up, somewhere in the darkness. Sakusa is acutely aware of how fast his heart is picking up now, seeing the color spread from Atsumu's cheeks to his ears. And was the silence ever this loud in the first place?

Atsumu shifts his weight from one hip to the other, squeaking, "So. About this. One-time thing..."

Sakusa knows his entire face is flushed. His mask isn't helping, seemingly to reflect back the heat. 

"You agreed to it beforehand," He hisses, curling his hands into fists. He doesn't want Atsumu to bring up what happened earlier because he will actually combust and his cousin will have to drag his bag home and explain to his parents why their family of five suddenly turned into four.

"I know I did!" Atsumu hotly snipes, "I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page!"

Because staying annoyed and angry is better than to remember the fact that Sakusa had stared at Atsumu's back too long and received one of Wakatoshi's service ace to the face earlier, he spits, " _Are_ you on the same page?"

"We kiss. I can't touch you. You can touch me. You'll aim your vomit on the floor if you ever feel like throwing up and we'll pretend this never happened."

He's surprised Atsumu even agreed to the no touching rule, crabbily glaring, "Yes."

"Anything else?" Atsumu goads.

"No," Sakusa orders, "Come here."

"Bossy, bossy Omi-kun," Sakusa watches as Atsumu steps up to him, face cool but skin looking like a burnt tomato.

"Stop saying that stupid nickname to my face," He warns, tugging off his mask, folding it in half and inching forward slowly.

Atsumu has stupidly long lashes. Wakatoshi once commented how they looked like a cow's, right before the offhanded comment opened his eyes and suddenly Atsumu's face is on the cover of _Volleyball Monthly_ and Sakusa's being pelted left and right about the Miya twins and their acceptance into Inarizaki. They're full and as dark as his natural hair color, which peeks from the sides of his outgrown undercut.

The corner of Atsumu's mouth twitches up, "Why are you staring at me like I'm a bug under the microscope?"

"Don't drag insects down, you're comparable to slime mold. Brainless."

His warm breath puffs between them, smelling like the drugstore toothpaste Sakusa has in his bathroom back at home. His teeth aren't perfect like Sakusa once thought, there's an incisor that's slightly crooked, visible against his pink mouth, "Then how do I set so well if I'm brainless?"

Mouth. Lips. Sakusa feels hot and cold all of the sudden, his body climbing and dropping like the Takabisha roller coaster at Fuji-Q Highland Itachiyama dragged him to for 'club bonding activities'. Atsumu is so close and so pretty and he's so, _so_ unaware of how he's had Kiyoomi wrapped around his pinkie ever since middle school started and Sakusa's affections with Wakatoshi lulled into something closer to friendship.

"Hey. Is your face okay?" Atsumu leans back, brows pulled together in concern, "You look like you're emotionally constipated."

" _Shut up_."

Then Sakusa leans forward, closes his eyes and presses his lips against something cool.

A huff of air and laughter. Sakusa opens his eyes to see that he's kissed Atsumu's nose.

"Nice aim."

"You talk too much," He grumbles, leaning down even more before skimming their lips together. It feels electrifying. His heart is racing like he's playing for a deuce in an important match, puckering up like Atsumu is.

Once. Twice. Three times. Atsumu stands like a statue, the glow from the doors on his back and only turning the edges of his head blond, like what he used to look like in middle school before Komori guffawed at Atsumu's new hair outside Ajinomoto Centre and the two ribbed each other while Sakusa walked into a glass door.

"So not fair," He mumbles, and well, he really likes digging himself deep into holes, doesn't he? Atsumu makes a sigh as Sakusa opens his mouth slightly, almost cupping Atsumu's upper lip between his own, feeling warm all over.

He doesn't expect it to be this good, the kissing. And he certainly doesn't feel a pressure around his chest like when he's sardined into a tightly train on his way to school despite Atsumu being closer than he's ever let anyone get to. He doesn't initiate tongue until Sakusa makes the first move, and he doesn't touch him at all, despite Sakusa pinching the hem of his shirt with his fingers for something to hold onto.

When they separate and the din from the hallway fades to just their heavy breathing, Sakusa pinches his lips together, feeling his wet mouth, before looking up.

Atsumu stares at him warily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Thought you'd run by now," He's uncurling his hands and shaking them by his side.

Sakusa shakes his head, "I feel fine."

Atsumu smiles again, the wide, satisfied one, not a ghost of a leer behind him. He can be sweet sometimes, though Sakusa doesn't see that side often nowadays ever since they graduated.

"Let's go, shall we?" Atsumu starts walking in the direction of the door, turning around at the last minute. His eyes are golden, "Can't let my spikers sleep without stretching."

My spiker. Sakusa follows him dutifully and ducks his head, hoping his mask covers most of his cheeks. There's a tinkle of laughter from Atsumu and Sakusa kicks his shins, watching him dance away. They start bickering again, and by the time they open the door for the first years' dorm, Sakusa has mostly forgotten the feel of Atsumu's mouth against his.

And if Sakusa wakes up in the middle of the night to see his cousin shuffle for the bathroom, not closing the door entirely so that a beam of light lands on Atsumu's palms as he starfishes in his futon and has thrown a leg on Sakusa's stomach, four crescent shaped marks on the meat of each palm, he definitely doesn't rifle through his bag and to place his nail clippers on Atsumu's pillow before going back to sleep.

And if they exchange phone numbers outside the train station before going off their own ways, Sakusa definitely doesn't blush, tucking his phone neatly into his pockets and ignoring Komori's teasing for the next week and a half.

And if the one-time thing turns into a multiple-times thing, he definitely doesn't protest when Atsumu tugs him into the Black Jackal's gym, years later, after everyone has gone home and crowd him against the door for a kiss.

Atsumu laughs, tip-toeing, "Remember, Omi? Just like old times."

"Idiot," Sakusa fondly says, dipping his head and meeting Atsumu halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> -finger guns- it would be super rad if you continue to social distance and follow proper mask/hand washing instructions. and please consider getting a flu shot this season if you havent.


End file.
